williamdarandfandomcom-20200214-history
Swing Shift 2
General Information– This is the sequel to Swing Shift. Swing Shift 2 on Amazon Swing Shift 2 on Audible Book Blurb- Reports to write, forms to fill, coffee to drink, leads to run down. Gus’s life had been a tedium and boredom he’d grown comfortable with. One that he sought out after he’d come back from his tour of duty. That was before Melody, a contractor, more or less blew his life up as if it were a building packed full of c4. Then pranced around the ashes of it like it was the end of the world and she was conjuring up the end times herself. All while breaking in a rookie by the name of Vanessa into the PID. A gung-ho and eager young detective looking to prove herself. Then commandeering and recruiting a cleaning lady that turned out to be an Elven Dryad Sorceress who viewed killing people as little more than emptying the trash can. Gus had lived through it though. Made it work for him and had come out of it without too many new scars. An adventure that he hadn’t wanted any part of that involved the Fed being blowed up, a stadium full of Paras all going into a feral rage, and breaking off a plot hatched by what felt like an organization that rivaled the Fed. Which apparently was all in a day’s work, right up until they fired you for doing that work because you made the brass look bad. Without a job, more people relying on him than ever, and no direction, Gus is going to have to put on his big boy pants and figure something out. And soon. It’s a good thing that he’s a Boogieman. Because being an apex predator that made the entirety of the Paranormal world fear him was something he could fall back on. He could lean into it and make it work for him. He’d done it before when he was in the military. Made a name for himself out there in the bloody desert. He was The Hunter. A name that the Elven mothers now used to instill fear into misbehaving children. A name that grown men and women wouldn’t discuss in polite company. Except, despite Gus’s best intentions to get back to his stable non-life, he’s going to get thrown right back into the fray. Whether he likes it or not, he’s about to be handed a new problem that’s going to mess up what little remained of his life. Unfortunately, his past was going to catch up to him and meet up with his future. Warning and minor spoiler: This novel contains graphic violence, undefined relationships/harem, unconventional opinions/beliefs, and a hero who is as tactful as a dog at a cat show. Read at your own risk. Plot- Notable Characters- Gustavus Hellström Vanessa Flores Melody Lark Patricia Ash Indali Jaya Chloe Wain Janelle Ries Serafina Xelnas Hailey Acero Kat Leanne Miles Campbell Minor Characters- *Eric Mills - Enchanter, DME - deceased *Willhelm Hellström - Gus' father *Jennifer Hellström - Gus' mother *Paris Hellström - Gus' sister *Mark Ehrich - Gus' boss and friend, fellow veteran and only other survivor of the desert incident *Kelly Ehrich - Mark's wife *Megan Ehrich - Mark's daughter *Michael Noble - PID agent, computer specialist, hired by Fed *Hailey - Were-bear, Gus confidential informant *Dunyasha "Yasha" Sobol - Vampire leader of St Anthony coven *Sgt Bittersmith - Prison guard *Ferdinand Eliho - Vampire prisoner *Grint - Bouncer at Vermillion - Were *Michelle Dennis - Boogie hitwoman from Swing Shift 1 *Sarah Newbin - Congresswoman running for President, Para - type unknown *Fin Dresch - Fed Director, Mark's boss, Para - Siren *Bennet McArthur - Major-General, Para Special Forces *Hershel Hershy - Navel base commander in Maine *Patrick Jay - Possible sniper, apprehended by Gus Locations- *St Anthony - Gus' home *Larimer - Location of the stadium attack in Swing Shift 1 *Para prison - Maximum security prison only referred to as remote and very far north Organizations- *PID - Paranormal Investigations Department - Local police department handling paranormals *Fed - Federal Department for Paras of the United States *DME - Department of Magical Enchantments - Maintains and issues Paranormal masks; falls under the purview of "Fed" Covers/Art- Category:Books